In current electronic service and process monitoring systems, both internal and external, customers are directly responsible for specifying rules that need to be evaluated for a monitor to go into an alarm. For example, an alarm can be triggered if a given metric (e.g., C.P.U. capacity) goes above a threshold (e.g., 90%) for more than 10 minutes. In another example, an alarm can be triggered if two other alarms are triggered. In these instances, customers must identify certain metrics and set specific thresholds for the metrics to be monitored. In another example, an alarm can be triggered if multiple alarms are triggered and/or metrics go above a threshold. In these instances, customers must identify multiple alarms, metrics, and thresholds.